Park Walk
by Stroppythroppy
Summary: Agent Barret gets a bit of a surprise- for those of you that are waiting for the second chapter of "Anything to avoid an akward silence" it should be posted soon, Im just suffering from a little writers block this story is the result of that. Enjoy!


Park stroll

**Park walk**

Agent Barret had been sat in the park dressed up in his NID uniform trying to look as inconspicuous as possible when he first spotted them. He hadn't seen either of them in years, probably about five or six. He tried to think when he last saw either of them. He remembered it as if it was yesterday; he and Sam had been at a stake out outside a hotel waiting for Ba'al to appear. He'd tried to subtly ask her if she was still single, first asking her about her fiancé Pete and after finding out he was now out of the picture had tried asking if she was single only to get an answer that didn't really answer his question but never the less seemed to crush his hope of ever going out with her. He could still remember her vague answer now, years later "not exactly". Her answer had nothing short of completely confused him and only made him wonder even more what she had meant, but now as he watch her walk down the rough path with one General O'Neill retired he realized from the beaming smiles on their faces that he had probably never had a chance.

He couldn't think of the last time he had seen her companion; they had never really talked to each other like he had with her. He could remember a few times hearing about that man complaining about NID agents like they were some kind of pests. He couldn't blame him now; he was really starting to hate his job and almost resented it for taking up so much of his life.

He could still see them walking in his direction and as they got closer he could just make out a strange shaped bulge on the generals chest, it appeared to be some sort of strange bag but as he got closer he could just make out a small head of brown curls as well as two little legs poking out of the bag. They had a baby...wow. He had to say he hadn't been expecting that. Neither of them were particularly old, well maybe the general was reaching his peak but the thought of children had never seemed to enter his mind. They had both stopped walking now, both looking down at the small bundle on the generals chest. He could see her step towards him with her arm going around his waist for support as she bent her head down smiling at the bundle. They both seemed so comfortable together, well that was to be expected but even from his current seat across the park he could see that they seemed to be almost synchronized, moving around each other with such ease.

They were both looking up at each other now leaning in for a loving kiss that he couldn't help feeling incredibly jealous of the retired general. They both appeared to be walking on air, the happy smiles permanently plastered to there faces. As they both pulled away from their now passionate exchange their happy smiles seemed to quickly be replaced with worried frowns as he watched her lips move. They both began to spin around as if looking for something. He was surprised when the happy screams of two children seemed to spin them both around their happy smiles back again. He nearly fell of his perch on the old park bench as he saw the two children. There was a little girl with a full head of blond curls being chased by a young boy also with curls only his were more brown and sticking up at all angles. The girl ran up to Sam and grabbed on to her dress using her as a shield while the boy tried to reach around her. They both looked barely old enough to be walking never mind running but they both seemed to manage.

While they both continued to run around their...mother happily screaming Sam reached down and with incredible ease sprung the young girl up into her arms planting a kiss on the girl's nose as she settled in her arms. The little head of blond curls had just settled on her shoulder placing her thumb in her mouth when she suddenly reached up as if something had registered in her head and planted a sloppy kiss on her mothers lips and then leaning backwards trying to reach her dad who was currently reaching down to pick up the boy being careful not to knock the sleeping baby in his arms. She continued to reach backwards almost completely out her mothers arms until she happily received an upside down kiss on the lips from her dad. She giggled once she'd got her kiss and heaved her little body back up and settled back into her mother's arms her thumb returning to her mouth.

The boy did the same but also from his position placed a small kiss on the sleeping form of his baby sister. Agent Barret was speechless. Nothing coherent would be coming from his mouth he realized, he could faintly hear small whimpers and whispers coming from his open lips, his mouth desperate to vocalize the thousand things running through his head.

Finally his brain slowed down enough to co-ordinate with his mouth "when did this happen?"

The couple was still walking in his direction and for a moment he considered dashing for his car, before realizing the only way he would reach his car without them seeing him was by sneaking through the bushes and that was out of the question for an agent like him.

As they got closer Barret realized the two children that had been bouncing around moments ago now appeared to be on the edge of consciousness. As he looked up from the faces of the sleeping children he realized that the two adults had noticed his presence and were walking his way.

"Hey" they both spoke together "haven't seen you in a while" Sam continued in a whisper trying not to disturb grace while she slept.

"Yeah...eh...been busy?" he gestured to the sleeping children with a smile.

He could make out a small blush in her cheeks as she quickly glanced at her husband "eh...yeah you could say that" she said turning back to Barret grinning like a guilty child caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

"How you doing Barret? Last I heard you were thinking about retiring" Barret turned to Jack a little surprised by the friendly voice but managing to quickly compose himself before speaking.

"Oh please call me Nick... eh yeah I was actually, jobs not as... fulfilling" Barret cringed at the word "as it used to be I'm afraid. How about you two?"

They both looked to each other silently communicating who should answer before Sam spoke up. "Yeah we both retired about four years ago I think... and then nine months later the twins were born."

"Wow" he exclaimed "is this one a girl?" he asked. Leaning over slightly to see the baby, watching as the tiny head leaned back to watch her dad with barely open eyes.

"Yeah this is Lizzy; she's about three months old now and then this..." Jack gestured to the sleeping boy on this hip "Is Mickey short for Michael and over there in Sam's arms is Grace" Jack finished with a proud smile on his face.

Mickey started to shift in his fathers arms. Jack tried shifting him for a minute trying to pull him further back onto his hip before sighing in resignation and turning to Barret. "I'm sorry but could you take Mickey for a minute, I'm going to put these two in the car" he finished turning to Sam.

"Eh yeah sure" he mumbled before walking closer to Jack and taking Mickey from his arms. Mickey felt the shift in position but surrendered to sleep again not even bothering to investigate. Barret felt the small boy adjust to a new position trying to get comfy again before settling in again. It felt a little strange holding someone so small and feeling Mickey's small arms wrapped firmly around his neck, breathing so softly.

While he was just getting used to holding the boy in his arms Jack had taken Grace from Sam's arms and then shifting her to allow Sam to take Lizzy. When they were done juggling the two Jack walked back to him and care fully scooped Mickey back up in his other arm making sure not to wake Grace. After they had both settled in his arms he proceeded to take the car keys from Sam's hand and headed off towards the car park.

Sam looked up from Lizzy who was now out of the bag and leaning over her shoulder watching her Daddy retreat to the car. "It can be a juggle sometimes with three kids and only two pairs of arms but you get used to it". She smiled turning to Nick as he watched Lizzy intently. Barret looked up to see a questioning smile on Sam's face and surprised both of them by what came out of his mouth "she's just so small and cute" Sam let out a little giggle at his response but the surprise seemed to quickly fade away "that's the response she usually gets but i didn't picture you saying it"

He smiled at her reply "you and me both, I can't believe I just said that I haven't used the word cute since...well I can't remember that far back" while he and Sam both stood watching Grace Jack walked up from behind Sam and placed an arm around her waist.

Jack glanced between Sam and Barret "What...did Kinsey come and give you a hug or something?" Jack continued to turn between Sam and Barret before Sam answered his question. "Nick just used the word...cute" Jack watched as she seemed to struggle to say the word. They all stood silent for a moment as if frozen before Jack broke the silence "So you fell for Lizzy's charm huh?" Jack asked proudly smiling at Barret.

"I guess" They were all silent for another moment before the silence was broken by a scream. They all turned towards the car to see that Mickey had obviously woken up and was proceeding to wake up his sister by shouting out the now open window. "Mummy we supposed to meet Uncle Daniel and Uncle Teal'c for dinner right now"

Barret watched as both Sam and Jack turned to there watches "ah crap we're already late" Jack complained, as Sam exclaimed "oh for crying out loud" Barret then watched as Jack turned towards Sam his proud grin returning. "What?" Sam asked a little worried that he was smiling like that when they were twenty minutes late to meet with their friends. "What?" she asked again turning towards Nick to see a smile on his face too, just no where near the size of Jacks.

Even Barret knew that was a typical O'Neill thing to say and it just showed how connected they really were, she didn't even realize when she was talking in "O'Neill". Jack seemed to straighten up remembering they're current situation. "Nothin" he casually answered before turning to Barret, offering his hand "it was nice to see you again Nick, we should meet up sometime, catch up, reminisce"

Barret took the offered hand "yeah that would be good, give me a call, I think Sam has my number?" He asked turning towards her. Sam nodded quickly before stepping forward to hug him good bye.

"It was nice seeing you again" she pulled away and stepped back to Jack as he wrapped his arm back around her waist. The couple started back to their car Sam snuggling closer to Jack before turning to shout over her shoulder "I'll call in the next few days"

Barret smiled and waved at the family as he watched them pull out of the parking space and out of the car park. He continued to smile as he made his way to his own car, he was happy for both of them, finding such happiness together that sometimes seemed so rare. Right there and then as he looked at his clean black business car he decided that was what he wanted. A big family and people carrier with screaming and sleeping kids as he rushed to meet up with friends. He decided he'd give Kerry a call when he got home. They had only been seeing each other for a few months but there was no harm in asking if she wanted kids right?


End file.
